Kill This Love
"Kill This Love" is a song by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the first and title track in the group's second mini-album Kill This Love under the same name. The single and its music video was released on April 5, 2019 at 12am KST. It was highly anticipated due to it ending the ten-month "hiatus" since producing their last Korean mini album Square Up with its title track, Ddu-Du Ddu-Du. Composition The song is described by YG Entertainment as being more "intense" than previous BLACKPINK songs but it has a "strong rhythm" like "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du", and that the choreography will be more "dynamic" than their previous choreography. It is a song with lead brass and powerful drum sounds. The track was completed with the members' rap and vocals overflowing with charisma. Naver Music Video An accompanying music video for the song was directed by Hyun Seung Seo and shot in mid-March. It was released simultaneously with the song. Upon the music video’s release, Kill This Love simultaneously obtained the records of fastest-liked video and fastest viewed video on YouTube, reaching 1 million likes in 33 minutes and 56.7 million views within 24 hours of release, making it the most viewed YouTube video in the first 24 hours after release. Furthermore, it became the fastest video to reach 100 million views on YouTube, doing so in approximately 2 days and 14 hours, beating the record set by fellow Korean artist Psy with "Gentleman" in 2013. The record was later dethroned by BTS' new song "Boy with Luv" seven days later. It also set the record for the biggest YouTube Premiere with 979,000 concurrent viewers. On April 9, the dance practice video for "Kill This Love" was released on BLACKPINK's official YouTube channel. Controversy Despite it's popularity, the South Korean public broadcaster KBS banned the music video from being shown on television for violating the country’s "Road Traffic Act" as in the music video, Rosé is seen driving without a seat belt around the first minute of the song's music video. Charts Note: In Australia, the EP ranked at number 18 on the singles chart, but the single was not recognised separately. Awards and nominations 'Music program awards' Lyrics |-| Hangul = Yeah Yeah Yeah Blackpink in your area Yeah Yeah Yeah 천사 같은 Hi 끝엔 악마 같은 Bye 매번 미칠듯한 High 뒤엔 뱉어야 하는 Price 이건 답이 없는 Test 매번 속더라도 Yes 딱한 감정의 노예 얼어 죽을 사랑해 Here I come kick in the door 가장 독한 걸로 줘 뻔하디 뻔한 그 love 더 내놔봐 give me some more 알아서 매달려 벼랑 끝에 한마디면 또 like 헤벌레 해 그 따뜻한 떨림이 새빨간 설렘이 마치 heaven 같겠지만 you might not get it in Look at me Look at you 누가 더 아플까? You smart 누가? You are 두 눈에 피눈물 흐르게 된다면 So sorry 누가? You are 나 어떡해 나약한 날 견딜 수 없어 애써 두 눈을 가린 채 사랑의 숨통을 끊어야겠어 LET’S KILL THIS LOVE [ 제 / 리 ] Yeah Yeah Yeah Rum puh puh puh puh LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Rum puh puh puh puh Feelin’ like a sinner Its so fire with him I go boo hoo He said you look crazy Thank you baby I owe it all to you Got me all messed up His love is my favorite But you plus me sadly can be dangerous Lucky me Lucky you 결국엔 거짓말 we lie So what so what 만약에 내가 널 지우게 된다면 So sorry I’m not sorry 나 어떡해 나약한 날 견딜 수 없어 애써 눈물을 감춘 채 사랑의 숨통을 끊어야겠어 LET’S KILL THIS LOVE [ 제 / 리 ] Yeah Yeah Yeah Rum puh puh puh puh LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Rum puh puh puh puh We all commit to love That makes you cry We’re all making love That kills you inside We must kill this love Yeah it’s sad but true Gotta kill this love Before it kills you too Kill this love Yeah it’s sad but true Gotta kill this love Gotta kill let’s kill this love |-| Romanization = Yeah Yeah Yeah Blackpink in your area Yeah Yeah Yeah cheonsa gateun Hi kkeuten akma gateun bye maebeon michildeushan High dwien baeteoya haneun Price igeon dabi eopsneun Test maebeon sokdeorado Yes ttakhan gamjeongui noye eoreo jugeul saranghae Here I come kick in the door gajang dokhan geollo jwo ppeonhadi ppeonhan geu love deo naenwabwa give me some more araseo maedallyeo byeorang kkeute hanmadimyeon tto like hebeolle hae geu ttatteushan tteollimi saeppalgan seollemi machi heaven gatgessjiman you might not get it in Look at me Look at you nuga deo apeulkka? You smart nuga? You are du nune pinunmul heureuge doendamyeon So sorry nuga? You are na eotteokhae nayakhan nal gyeondil su eopseo aesseo du nuneul garin chae sarangui sumtongeul kkeunheoyagesseo LET’S KILL THIS LOVE [ Jen / Li ] Yeah Yeah Yeah Rum puh puh puh puh LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Rum puh puh puh puh Feelin’ like a sinner Its so fire with him I go boo hoo He said you look crazy Thank you baby I owe it all to you Got me all messed up His love is my favorite But you plus me sadly can be dangerous lucky me lucky you gyeolgugen geojismal we lie So what so what manyage naega neol jiuge doendamyeon So sorry I’m not sorry na eotteokhae nayakhan nal gyeondil su eopseo aesseo nunmureul gamchun chae sarangui sumtongeul kkeunheoyagesseo LET’S KILL THIS LOVE [ Jen / Li ] Yeah Yeah Yeah Rum puh puh puh puh LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Rum puh puh puh puh We all commit to love That makes you cry We’re all making love That kills you inside We must kill this love Yeah it’s sad but true Gotta kill this love Before it kills you too Kill this love Yeah it’s sad but true Gotta kill this love Gotta kill let’s kill this love |-| English = Yeah Yeah Yeah Blackpink in your area Yeah Yeah Yeah After a sweet "hi", there's always a bitter "bye" After every crazy high, there’s a price you have to pay There’s no answer to this test I’ll always fall for it yes I’m a slave to my emotions Screw this heartless love Here I come kick in the door Give me the strongest one So obvious, that love Give me more, give me some more Cling onto the edge of the cliff if you want With just one word you're like starstruck again That warm nervous feeling, extreme excitement Felt like heaven but you might not get in it Look at me, look at you, who will be in more pain? You smart like who? You are If you cry tears of blood from both eyes So sorry like who? You are What should I do? I can’t stand myself being so weak While I force myself to cover my eyes I need to bring an end to this love LET’S KILL THIS LOVE [ Jen / Li ] Yeah Yeah Yeah Rum puh puh puh puh LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Rum puh puh puh puh Feelin' like a sinner It's so fire with him I go boo, ooh He said you look crazy Thank you baby I owe it all to you Got me all messed up His love is my favorite But you plus me Sadly can be dangerous Lucky me, lucky you After all, in the end we lie So what? So what? If I end up forgetting you So sorry I'm not sorry What should I do? I can’t stand myself being so weak While I force myself to hide my tears I need to bring an end to this love LET’S KILL THIS LOVE [ Jen / Li ] Yeah Yeah Yeah Rum puh puh puh puh LET’S KILL THIS LOVE Rum puh puh puh puh We all commit to love That makes you cry We’re all making love That kills you inside We must kill this love Yeah it’s sad but true Gotta kill this love Before it kills you too Kill this love Yeah it’s sad but true Gotta kill this love Gotta kill let’s kill this love Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:BLACKPINK - 'Kill This Love' M V Teaser|M/V Teaser BLACKPINK - 'Kill This Love' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO (MOVING VER.)|Dance practice File:BLACKPINK - 'Kill This Love' M V MAKING FILM|M/V Making Film File:BLACKPINK - 'KILL THIS LOVE' LISA TEASER VIDEO|Lisa "Kill This Love" Teaser Video. File:BLACKPINK - 'KILL THIS LOVE' JENNIE TEASER VIDEO|Jennie "Kill This Love" Teaser Video. File:BLACKPINK - 'KILL THIS LOVE' ROSÉ TEASER VIDEO|Rosé "Kill This Love" Teaser Video. File:BLACKPINK - 'KILL THIS LOVE' JISOO TEASER VIDEO|Jisoo "Kill This Love" Teaser Video. 'Performances' File:ComeBack Stage BLACKPINK - Kill This Love , 블랙핑크 - Kill This Love Show Music core 20190406|MBC Music Core 190406 File:BLACKPINK - ‘Kill This Love’ 0407 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 190407 File:BLACKPINK - ‘Kill This Love’ 0414 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 190414 File:Blackpink Kill This Love|The Late Late Show with James Corden File:BLACKPINK - Kill This Love - Live at Coachella 2019 Friday April 19, 2019|Coachella 2019 File:BLACKPINK - Kill This Love (SUMMER SONIC2019 Tokyo - Marine Day 3)|Summer Sonic 2019 Tokyo Trivia *The "Kill This Love" music video reached 1M likes in 33mins and 2M likes on YouTube in 1hr and 49mins, making it the the fastest music video of all time to do so. *Kill This Love is the first K-pop Girl Group to top the iTunes US Chart, and the first girl group to do in the world after Destiny's Child "Lose My Breath", released 15 years before. *Kill This Love Music Video is now the fastest to hit 100M views in Youtube in just 2 days and 14 hours, breaking the previous record of their ex-labemate Psy with "Gentleman". *Kill This Love is the fastest Kpop music video to reach 500 million views, beating the record previously held by Ddu-Du Ddu-Du. *Kill This Love is featured on Just Dance 2020. Category:Singles Category:2019 releases Category:Korean singles Category:Korean songs Category:Kill This Love Category:Songs